lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Shimai
Characters are courtesy of LalaloopsyESB and CherryPie-Cat . ~My Shimai~ (Starts by the camera going thru a cherry tree forest) (Stops by a lost Little Lalaloopsy) X-Hello? Lylah? (Older Lalaloopsy walks by and notices her) OlderX- Oh, umm... hi. Who are you? X-Ummm... I don't know. OlderX-Come on, you must know your name! X-But I don't... OlderX- Ugh... Ok, look at me. I can remember my name. I'm Mani Kee Neko.And you are? X- I really don't know. I just remember a girl named Lylah forgot me here. Mani-Ugh... Ok. Do you know what? Fine. Come with me. I'll name you... Hmm... X-I like kitties! Name me kitty! PleasePleasePlease! Mani-No. I'll name you Tab E. and your my new sister. Tab E.-Really!?! Mani- Yes. Follow me. Tab E.- YAAAAAAAAY!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOU! YAY! Mani-Mhm. Tab E.- I look like you. I like you sister! Mani- Mhm... (mumbling) You do look like me though... Tab E.- Hm? Mani- Nothing... Tab E.-Ok! Lets go home! Mani- Ok. Lets go. But before we go, go get your kitten. It looks cute. Tab E.-(Looks behind her) Oh! Yeah! Come here Chi! Mani- You named it Tea? Tab E.- No. Chi. Mani- Ok. Gimme the cat. I'll carry it. Let's go. Tab E.- Ok! (The two 'sisters' go home) Mani- How ya like it? Tab E.- It's like my old home! Mani- Good. Do you like Oolong tea? Tab E.- Yes sister! But put an ice cube in it, please! Mani- A wha? Tab E.- Iiicce. Cuube. Ok? Mani- What in Japan is that? Tab E.- I remember Lylah showed me how to make them. They're frozen water. Mani-Ok? And who is Lylah? Tab E.- I'll tell you over tea. It's tea time anyways! Mani- Mhm. Ok. What's "Tea Time"? Tab E.- I'll tell you oooverrr teeeeaaa! Mani- Ok. (Tab E. teaches Mani how to make ice cubes and waits. Ice cubes finish freezing.) Mani- Aaaand there. Two cubes of ice. Tab E.- Thank you! But where's the chairs? Mani-Umm... There are none. Get on your knees. Tab E.- Why? Mani-That's how you drink it here. Tab E.-Oook! Mani-Now tell me your story. Tab E.- Ok! I remember Lylah told me to never destroy a cat collar, wherever I go, and that I'll see alot. Lylah and me just came from a plane from a place called... I think, Breeta? And me and her were in the park, and she told me that if I'm gone, or lost, go with someone that looks like me. And then she forgot me in the forest. *sniff* She said that she loved me because she could talk to me. Can you talk to people like me? Mani-(shocked) Wow... Umm... Jus... Just don't cry Tab E.. Don't cry. Just remember, from now on, you are my sis. And ane, watashi wa anata o aishite. Tab E. -Hm? Mani- Sister, I love you. Tab E.-Aaaahh!! I love you too sister! Mani- Uh, ok thanks... Now, do you like airplanes? Tab E.- Yes! Why? Mani- I was planning on moving to a place called Lalaloopsy Land. I have a couple friends over there from while I was traveling 'round the world. They would love to meet ch'ya. Tab E.- Really! I'll wait until your ready! Mani- Good. I'll tell her to begin the project of the house, and it'll be done by tomorrow, when we land there. Tab E.- YAAAAY! YESYESYESYES!! Teach me silly words to tell them! Mani- I'll teach you on the plane. Now, tell Chi to get over here, I have a kennel from when Kiki was younger. Tab E.-Who's Kiki? Your friend? Mani- No. My cat. Tab E.- A kitty?!?! Yay! Mani- (mumbling) This is gonna be a looooong trip. Tab E.- Hm? Mani - Nothing. Lemme get you my old dress and footwear. Tab E.- Oh? (looks down and sees herself in dirty clothing) Oh... ok! Mani- Yea. (Goes)(Comes back) Here. Tab E.- Thank you! Where's the bathroom? Mani- (Points down hall) First to the right. Tab E.- Thank you!! (Runs to bathroom) Mani- (Mumbling) Yep. It's gonna be a long trip. (Camera fades to black. Returns to the 'sisters' in a plane) Mani- Good, good. Now, when saying "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu", NEVER say it to a kid named Matey. Ever. You'll make Kai sad. Got it? (mumbling) ...Although I never should have told him what it meant... Tab E.- Ok! And... ane, watashi wa anata o aishite! Mani- Ok good. Right back at'cha. Tab E.- Are we there yet, Shimai? Mani- Yea, and I said call me Mani. Tab E.- Oh, sorry! I just like the word, especially since it means you! Mani- (Blushing) Oh, really? Thanks... Tab E.- Your welco- (Pilot)- We have now landed in Lalaloopsy Land. Please exit to the left. Tab E.- YAY! Mani- Mhm. You'll like it here. (The camera fades again, to end up on the 'sisters' in the airport) Mani- I wonder where Serena and Str- X and X (at the same time)- Mani! Mani- There they are, Tab E. (Points to three girls) Over there. Tab E. Whe- Ahh! Don't hurt me! (X,X, and a little X stop running towards the sisters) X#1- OH! Sorry, little one! X#2- Yeah... Sorry! Little X#3- Mhm! Mani- There (points to the girls sepratley) are Serena, Kai, and Straw B. Straw B.- Hello! I'll drive you to your new home, little one! Tab E.- I'm Tab E.. She (points to Mani) named me! Serena- Ok! But, Straw B., we gotta wait for Kiki! Kai- Yea, silly! Tab E. -And Chi! Straw B.- Who? What? Tea? Tab E.- Noooo. Chi! My kitty! Straw B.- Ok! Hehe! (Mani looks on approvingly until Kiki and Chi are back) Mani- Ok, we can go now. (The five then go to the 'sisters' new home) Tab E.- WWOOWW!!! I looove it! It has a hammock like Lylah! Kai- Who? Serena- Yea, who? Mani- I'll tell you over tea. It's a loooong story. Straw B.- Oh. (While the olders have tea, Kai and Tab E. are exploring the home) Kai- Forest never let me see this house, because he said it was too dangerous. Tab E.- Boys are silly! But, Kai, who is Matey? Kai- (Blushing) Oh, Ummmm... Eh, uh... A... friend... Yeah! A friend! Tab E.- Ok! Kai- He is the only boy that is not silly in the whole wide world! Tab E.- Can I see him soon? Kai- Uh...oh, um, eh... sure...! (que clock chimes) Tab E.- Ok! Oh, it's tea time! Kai- Uh... Wha? Tab E.- Tea time! Time for tea! Lylah showed me oolong tea, and it's me favorite! Kai- Oh... Tab E.- Let's Gooooooooooo! (Dragging Kai) Kai- Do I have a choice? Tab E.- Nope! Kai-......... Ok! (The two have oolong tea with strawberrys, courtesy of Straw B.) Kai- I like oolong tea the best, Tab E.! Tab E.- I know! It's delicious! Kai- SERENA! (Serena runs into the room) Serena- What? what? Are you hurt? Kai- No, silly! Tab E. Is just done with her tea, me too. Serena- (Facepalm) Ok, ok. Just try not to scare me like that, ok? Kai- Ok! Tab E.- Lets go see what Mani and Straw B. are doing. Kai- Mhm! (The two visit the dining room, and they are not there.) Tab E.- Serenaaaaaaa! Serena- What? are you hurt? Tab E.- No, where are Mani and Straw B.? Serena- They are outside, and Stop. Scaring. Me. Please? Kai and Tab E.- OK! (Serena takes the two outside.) Serena- Ok, you two. They are over there. (Points to Mani and Straw B.) Kai- Serena, what. In. The. Name. Of. Lalaloopsy. Land. Are. They. Doing.? Serena- It's called 'Tai Chi', Kai. It soothes the muscles, and relaxes the mind. Tab E.- I wanna do it! (Trys, and falls over on one leg) Tab E.- Oof! Thats hard... Serena- Yes, yes it is. Mani- Straw B., ya hear that? Straw B.- Yeah, what was it? Mani- I dunno, lets go see. (The three see Mani and Straw B. coming and hide in a bush) Mani- Hm, where did that thing go? The three- BOO! Straw B.- AAAHHH!! Ohmyohmyohmy... YOU SCARED ME! Kai and Tab E.- Hahahahahaha! Yes! Mani- Taaab Eeee.... Tab E.- Hm? Mani- Wanna learn Tai Chi? Tab E.- What? No scolding? Your no fun... But, yes! Mani-... oookkk. (The Show/Movie ends with Serena, Kai, and Tab E. learning Tai Chi~) THE END! Category:Stories